99 de bebida e 1 de inspiração
by dwho
Summary: Éponine parece tão triste no casamento de Marius e Cosette, mas Granteire tem certeza que Enjolras pode animá-la. Certo? Afinal de contas, Granteire estava bêbado, e quando ele estava bêbado também era extremamente otimista.
Les Misérables e seus personagens não me pertence, por mais que eu quisesse ter todos os Les Amis pra mim.
Essa é uma Enjonine que escrevi no tédio da aula, boa leitura!

* * *

A festa estava maravilhosa, era um casamento muito bonito. O salão estava decorado com arranjos de violetas azuis e cortinas brancas, as mesas estavam arrumadas ao redor da pista de dança onde os noivos já haviam tido sua dança. De frente para a pista estava a mesa dos noivos, onde eles e seus pais estavam. Todos pareciam muito felizes, com exceção de Éponine.

Não que ela estivesse triste, ela só estava um pouco magoada. Seu amor de adolescência, Marius, finalmente se casou com Cosette, sua irmã adotiva. Certo, Éponine já era adulta a ponto de esquecer sua paixonite por Marius, mas ainda doía um pouco ele ter escolhido se casar com Cosette. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando Marius propôs que, caso eles não encontrassem alguém até seus 30 anos, ele se casaria com ela. Mas exatamente 3 meses depois Cosette voltou da Itália após seu intercâmbio. A noite em que Marius foi até a casa de Éponine e viu que Cosette havia voltado foi uma noite mágica.

Quando Cosette e Marius se viram, Éponine soube que a promessa do amigo não importava mais.

Eles começaram a namorar em pouco tempo e agora estavam se casando. Éponine não ficou irritada, Marius até a surpreendeu ao pedir desculpas por ter quebrado a promessa, mas a moça apenas deu de ombros e relevou. Marius estava com 28 anos, ele não quebrou promessa alguma, Éponine o lembrou. Mas Marius queria se certificar de que ela ficaria bem, ele não queria uma cunhada triste.

Éponine teve que se segurar para não chorar, ela tinha sorte por ter um amigo, e agora cunhado, tão bom.

Uma parte de Éponine sempre soube que Marius escolheria Cosette, ele sempre teve uma queda por garotas loiras e de olhos claros, exatamente como Cosette. Éponine era o oposto, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, e ela nunca ficaria tão linda quanto sua irmã em um vestido de noiva.

Se Cosette era o dia, a luz do sol e todo seu brilho, Éponine era a noite, a escuridão e a lua.

Éponine apenas se conformou e tomou mais um gole de champanhe. Ela resolveu sair dali e foi até a varanda mais distante do salão, se apoiou no parapeito e ficou aproveitando a vista de Paris.

\- Hey Ep! O que faz aqui? Deveria estar na festa, aproveitando! – A voz de Granteire soou alto na varanda, era fácil saber que ele já estava meio bêbado.

\- Só vim tomar um pouco de ar, R. – Éponine respondeu, se virando para ele. Granteire, ou R, como seus amigos o chamavam, estava com uma garrafa de vinho na mão, sua gravata borboleta havia sido desfeita e seus cabelos cacheados estavam bagunçados. – Granteire, você já está bêbado?

\- A pergunta certa é: quando eu _**não**_ estou bêbado? – Ele replicou sorrindo, mas ficou sério em seguida. – De qualquer forma, eu vim ver se você está bem.

\- Sobrevivendo, mas obrigado pela preocupação. – Éponine agradeceu e R abriu os braços, oferecendo um abraço. A moça aceitou e descansou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Valeu, R.

\- Sempre que precisar, Ep. – Granteire deu um beijo suave em uma das têmporas de Éponine e a soltou, tomou um gole do vinho antes de falar: - Eu vou me jogar na pista de dança, recomendo que faça o mesmo.

Granteire voltou para o salão e observou Éponine sozinha na varanda, em seguida olhou para Enjolras, o padrinho do noivo, que estava sentado em uma das mesas parecendo entediado. Talvez fosse o vinho que subiu a sua cabeça ou sua razão, mas R achava que Enjolras com certeza podia fazer Éponine se sentir muito melhor.

Bem, ou isso podia dar muito certo ou daria muito errado. Mas R estava bêbado, e quando ele estava bêbado também era extremamente otimista. Então não custava tentar.

R se aproximou sutilmente da mesa em que Enjolras estava e se sentou ao lado do amigo entediado.

\- E aí, Enj? Curtindo a festa? – R perguntou e Enjolras deu de ombros como resposta.

\- Não, eu preferia estar em casa. Só vim para não deixar Marius desapontado. – O rapaz loiro voltou a tomar seu champanhe e disse em seguida: - E não me chame de Enj.

\- Ok, ok, nada de apelidos, Apolo. – Granteire comentou, fazendo Enjolras revirar os olhos. Apolo foi o apelido de Enjolras na universidade de Direito, por causa da aparência do rapaz. Ele era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e um rosto considerado perfeito. O interessante é que Enjolras nunca se importou realmente com sua aparência, e o mais curioso ainda é que ele quase nunca teve namoradas, ele não se saia muito bem com relacionamentos.

\- Granteire, meu nome é Enjolras, então me chame de Enjolras. – O loiro resmungou, o que fez R repensar na ideia de juntá-lo com Éponine, se ele falasse com a moça naquele tom com certeza ficaria com a marca da mão dela em seu rosto por dias. Éponine podia ser tranquila e amável, mas não era de levar desaforo para casa. Porém R decidiu continuar com o plano.

\- Certo, Enjolrassss – R disse, puxando o 's' no final -, poderia me fazer um favor? Lembrando que eu nunca te pedi nada nessa vida.

Enjolras se virou para ele e pensou um pouco, mas fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse.

\- Lembra de quando eu disse que você deveria exercitar um pouco mais o seu lado humano por que você simplesmente parece um robô? – Enjolras ia replicar, mas R continuou antes que ele o interrompesse. – Então, encontrei a oportunidade perfeita pra você fazer isso! E isso vai valer como um favor pessoal pra mim.

\- Isso me soa suspeito, Granteire... – Enjolras começou, mas foi cortado por R.

\- Por favor! Eu ainda nem disse o que é que você vai fazer.

\- E o que é?

\- Pode conversar com Éponine pra fazer ela se sentir melhor?

Enjolras abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente e ficou pensando no pedido do amigo. R esperou ansiosamente pela resposta enquanto encarrava a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Enjolras, às vezes R gostaria de poder ler a mente de Enj. Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão enigmático?

\- Ô homem de mármore, vai demorar muito ou dá pra ser? – Reclamou R, sacudindo o ombro de Enjolras. – Eu não pedi nada de mais, e um pouco de convivência humana pode te fazer bem.

\- Se eu concordar, como vou saber o que dizer a ela exatamente? – Questionou Enjolras. – Eu sou péssimo em falar com mulheres. – Ele olhou em direção a Éponine na varanda. – Principalmente aquelas com o coração partido.

\- É exatamente por isso que você deveria exercitar. – Incentivou Granteire. – Vai lá e faça ela se sentir melhor.

Granteire praticamente arrancou Enjolras de sua cadeira e o empurrou em direção a varanda, eles passaram pela pista de dança e a música abafou os protestos do loiro. R o deixou perto da varanda e desejou boa sorte antes de voltar para a pista de dança.

Enjolras não sabia o que fazer, de repente ele se sentiu nervoso e ficou surpreso por isso.

"Qual é, é apenas Éponine. Sua amiga." Ele se lembrou, respirando fundo antes de ir até ela. O que seus amigos diriam se soubessem que o tão confiante Enjolras estava nervoso por falar com uma garota?

\- A festa é aqui dentro. O que faz aí fora sozinha? – Ele perguntou, se aproximando de Éponine.

\- Só pensando em como a casa vai ficar vazia depois que Cosette for embora. – Éponine respondeu, se virando para ele. Ela não havia reparado em quão bem Enjolras ficava usando _smoking_ , seu cabelo cacheado estava bem penteado hoje, mas ela preferia quando eles estavam bagunçados. Subitamente ela sentiu vontade de fazer isso ela mesma, enfiar a mão nos cabelos dele e bagunça-los completamente.

"Wow Éponine, de onde veio isso?!"

\- Sei como se sente, vou ter que aguentar Combeferre e Coufeyrac sozinho agora que Marius vai morar em outro lugar. – Enjolras se apoiou no parapeito ao lado de Éponine e olhou bem para a moça. – Minha nossa, Ep. Eu esqueci de dizer o quanto você está deslumbrante nesse vestido.

Éponine usava um vestido rosa com flores pretas que chegava até seus joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, sua maquiagem era leve e ela não usava um salto muito alto. Enjolras achou que ela estava até mais bonita do que Cosette. Éponine corou profundamente ao ouvir o elogio do loiro e sorriu.

\- Não é nada demais, Enj. Estou tão simples. - Ela olhou para Cosette ao longe e suspirou. - Nunca vou ficar tão bonita quanto ela, nem mesmo em um vestido de noiva.

Enjolras seguiu o olhar dela e negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é verdade, você já está linda nesse vestido, imagina só quando você estiver vestida de noiva.

\- Ei, quem é você e o que fez com Enjolras? - Éponine perguntou e empurrou Enjolras com o ombro, os dois riram. - É sério, você nem reclamou quando eu te chamei de Enj.

\- Foi mesmo? - Ele passou uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo, pensando em como ele ficava anestesiado perto de Éponine. Se Joly, R ou Jehan tivessem o chamado de "Enj", ele os repreenderia imediatamente, mas não com Éponine. Ele percebeu que gostava do som de seu nome na voz dela. - Você faz essa coisas comigo, Ep.

Éponine se aproximou de Enjolras, ela segurou o braço dele e encostou a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

\- Quer dizer que eu, de todas as pessoas, consigo rachar o homem de mármore?

Enjolras inclinou a cabeça e encostou contra os cabelos de Eponine.

\- Sim, Ep. Acho que você criou algumas rachaduras em mim.

Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo, eles não notaram que estavam sendo observados pelos amigos de Enjolras. Os rapazes ficaram surpresos ao ver como as defesas de Enjolras caiam quando ele estava perto de Éponine, a cada vez em que o casal ficava mais próximo os rapazes comemoravam como se fosse a final de um campeonato. O casal na varanda não podia ouvi-los graças ao som na pista de dança que abafava os risos e comentários do grupo.

\- Tenho que admitir, R. Você se superou dessa vez. – Disse Courfeyrac, erguendo sua taça de champanhe para R.

\- Você simplesmente teve a melhor ideia possível. – Concordou Jehan Prouveire, ele era a alma artística do grupo, portanto retirou um caderninho com um lápis de seu terno e fez uma expressão pensativa. – Preciso escrever um poema sobre eles imediatamente.

\- Eles precisam lavar as mãos antes de comer depois que saírem dali, já pensou em quantas bactérias tem naquele corrimão? – Joly comentou, ele era estudante de medicina e praticamente um hipocondríaco, ele se preocupava com a saúde de todos do grupo.

\- Ah senhores, eu não fiz nada além da minha obrigação. – Granteire falou, rindo em seguida. – Aqueles dois vão se dar muito bem juntos. Vocês vão ver. – Ele bebeu o resto do vinho que tinha na garrafa que segurava e completou em seguida: - Só tenho pena de vocês, Combeferre e Courfeyrac.

Combeferre franziu as sobrancelhas e indagou:

\- Por que?

\- Aposto que aqueles dois vão fazer muito barulho no apartamento de vocês... – R falou, fazendo com que todos rissem. Combeferre apenas empurrou R, mas não pode deixar de rir. Todos ali se preocupavam com Enjolras, tinham um certo receio de que ele ficasse sozinho para sempre, mas parece que a ideia de R havia sido ótima no fim das contas.

Na varanda, Éponine viu de relance a animação dos amigos de Enjolras e resolveu dar mais um motivo para eles comemorarem.

\- Enj?

\- Sim?

\- Não olhe agora, mas seus amigos estão olhando para nós.

Enjolras espiou pelo canto do olho e confirmou o que Éponine estava falando, ele se concentrou o suficiente para ouvir as risadas de Granteire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac e dos recém-chegados Feuilly e Bossuet.

\- Faz ideia do que eles estão comemorando? – Indagou Éponine, ainda bem próximo do loiro.

\- Talvez o fato de estarmos conversando. – Enjolras replicou, dando de ombros em seguida. – Só estamos conversando, não é nada demais.

\- _Podemos_ tornar algo demais. – Éponine comentou num sussurro.

\- O que tem em mente, Ep? – Enjolras perguntou observando Éponine. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da moça enquanto ela se aproximava do rapaz.

Éponine criou coragem o suficiente para levar uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Enjolras e o puxou contra si. Ele não reclamou, apenas uniu seus lábios aos dela, a segurando pela cintura enquanto sentia os dedos delicados da moça em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os completamente. O casal pode ouvir, mesmo através da música, a comemoração de seus amigos, mas eles não se importaram, apenas continuaram a se beijar com vontade.

Na mesa, Granteire se recuperava depois de quase morrer engasgado ao ver Enjolras beijando Éponine. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Jehan, Feuilly e Bahorel, o que havia chegado por último, riam de R e comentavam animadamente sobre quem seria o próximo a se arranjar no próximo casamento. Mas Granteire apenas olhava para o casal na varanda e pensava consigo mesmo o quanto era um gênio.

"Pois é, R. Ser um gênio é assim. 99% de bebida e 1% de inspiração."

* * *

Eu quase nunca posto nada aqui, então espero que tenha sido bom ler, caso você tenha chegado até aqui.

Até logo!


End file.
